Breathe Again
by Eighteen Inches
Summary: Because of him, Hermione would be able to breathe again


AN: Written for the 'Flower of Harmione competition.' I was given the song Breathe Again, by Sara Barilles.

Oh, and the whole things about the moon reflecting on the water, it's kind of hard to explain but it looks gorgeous when you see it in person. And the lyrics that I've typed are the ones that I used for inspiration for this fic.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, obviously. All rights to their proper owners.

Summary: Because of him, she was able to breathe again

* * *

_Left hoping someday, I'll breathe again  
Open up next to you, my secrets become your truth_

Breathe Again

Hermione sat in the far corner of her temporary bedroom at the cottage, knowing that they probably wouldn't be there for very long. Her head was titled some as she looked out the window. The window stood open, allowing the salty sea air to be blown into her room, relaxing her muscles. She sat with her knees pulled up to her chest, with her head settled on top of her knees and her arms wrapped around her legs.

The moon was high in the sky; shining brightly and reflecting off the water, making it look absolutely beautiful and easy to see the waves as they crashed against the shore, even though it was night time.

For the past couple of days, she couldn't sleep, she could barely eat…her mind was preoccupied at the moment. Every time she would close her eyes, all she saw was _her_ face and the enjoyment she got out of torturing her. She felt a tear began to slide down her face and she quickly wiped it away.

There was a knock at the door.

"Come in," her voice was barely above a whisper and she wondered if the person had even heard her.

Her question was answered when, in the next second, the door opened and Harry walked inside, closing the door behind him, "I saw the light was on," he told her.

"Its fine," Hermione said, her voice still low. For the past couple of days, it had been hard for to muster up enough strength to speak louder than a whisper.

"Are you alright?" he asked her, although he knew the answer already. She wasn't alright; none of them were, not really.

Hermione closed her eyes and shook her head. She heard footsteps and knew Harry was slowly making his way over to where she sat.

"Bellatrix?" he said as more of a statement rather than a question.

Hermione nodded, "I can't sleep because of her…every time I try…it's like I'm back in Malfoy Manor…and I can't believe how lucky I am to be alive right now." She turned to look at him, "I'm freaking out Harry. Of course, it doesn't look like it on the outside; but inside, I'm freaking out.

"What if this is all a dream?" she went on, "What if none of this is real…and I'll wake up, still trapped there in that horrid place?" she took a deep breath, "I haven't told anyone else this; but, I'm honestly scared, Harry. Scared of what the outcome of this war is going to be, and what could happen when Bellatrix gets her hands on me again."

"Don't be," he said as he placed an arm around her shoulder, "it's over with, you're here and you're perfectly safe…Ron and I won't let anything bad happen to you."

Hermione gave a small smile, "And that's why I love you two; you're my best friends."

Harry started rubbing soothing circles on Hermione's arm, "And we'll make sure Bellatrix doesn't lay another hand on you."

Hermione gave another small smile, "And I think you for that." Her gaze drifted from Harry back over to look out the window.

They stayed like that, Hermione sitting and staring out the window and Harry, standing with his arm around her, for a while in silence. It was quite a comfortable silence for Hermione, not like the silence at Malfoy Manor in between rounds of her torturing.

"You know," she spoke, "I hope that one day, when this is all over, that I'll be able to calm down and not feel like I have to look over my shoulder all the time….I feel…like, I'm trapped in a small room with no doors or windows and very little air."

"You shouldn't have to go through this along," Harry told her, "You have me and Ron…and I'll be here whenever you feel the need to talk."

"Thank you, Harry." She stood up and turned to face him, "For everything."

"It's just advice, Hermione."

"And if you and Ron hadn't run into the drawing room at Malfoy Manor, who knows what would've happened," Hermione told him, "and I shouldn't be allowing myself to think about the what-ifs; but, I just can't help it."

"The what-ifs don't matter…All that matters is, that we're away from there and you're safe from Bellatrix."

Hermione nodded, "Yeah, you're right."

Hermione took a deep breath as she closed her eyes for a moment. Hopefully, in time, once all of this chaos is over with, she'll be able to slow down and fully relax, completely; to be able to breathe again, all because she had great friends to lean on.

"It's late," Harry said, after a while, "I think it would be best if you at least _try_ to get some sleep."

Hermione yawned as she stood up, "Yeah…goodnight….and thanks again, Harry."

Harry pulled her into a short hug, "Night," he said, before walking to the door. He gave her a small smile before slipping into the hallway.

Hermione crossed over to the bed, pulled back the covers and climbed inside. It had been months since she had slept in a real bed and, right now, this bed was the most comfortable thing she'd felt.

Hermione let herself slip into her thoughts. One of the only things Hermione could hope for right now was that she, Harry and Ron would make it through this war. She hoped that she'll soon be able to let her walls come down.

To stop for a moment, relax, to breathe again, and it would be mostly because of Harry and this conversation. She was lucky to have a friend like him.

* * *

AN: So that's that, I hope you liked it(: And leave a review, would you? I think I got the mood of the song right….

Please don't favorite without reviewing? Please, I would just like to know what you thought about it and if you favorite it you must have liked something…right?


End file.
